


(A not so) Blind Date

by seoulfulnights



Series: HWH Summer Bingo [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blind Date, First Meetings, HWHbingo, M/M, matchmaker!Hyungwon, personal trainer!Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/pseuds/seoulfulnights
Summary: Chae Hyungwon, 23, blogger and Seoul's expert at matchmaking. Labeled a "Love Guru", he can't manage to find his very own perfect half. Bring in some persistent friends, a vision of Captain Korea, and a Blind Date that isn't so blind after all and you get some interesting results.





	(A not so) Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for HWH Bingo - Blind dates prompt

Hyungwon’s schedule goes like clockwork. He sleeps in until ten in the morning, rolls on his other side to keep dozing off for another hour, then gets kicked out of bed sometime before noon courtesy to his _lovely_ roommate. After yet another brief scolding from Changkyun on doing house chores – at least he’s kind enough to prepare Hyungwon breakfast – the taller male grabs his bag and heads out to Kihyun’s cafe where he manages to stay half-awake with unhealthy amounts of caffeine. And just like clockwork, at three thirty promptly Minhyuk walks in and rudely interrupts his writing flow.

“I know the perfect guy!” the obnoxious pastel haired shouts loud enough to get everyone’s attention. Thankfully, Kihyun passes by and hits his head with a towel for disturbing the customers. Hyungwon would laugh at the sight if he didn’t know that any attempt to sedate Minhyuk is in vain, lesson learned long ago. He sighs loudly and mentally prepares himself for having again this particular talk.

“No,” comes Hyungwon’s lone reply, as he sips from his freshly replaced Americano and avoids looking up from his latest article at all costs. He has a deadline to meet in a couple of hours and not even Minhyuk can stop him from finishing his work this time.

“Come on, Hyungwon-ah! Stop finding people for others and start searching for yourself. The _Love Guru_ can’t be single, it ruins your reputation!” Hyungwon pinches the bridge of his nose and clasps in his hand a small amethyst stone, trying to shoo away the upcoming headache that accompanies most discussions with Minhyuk.

You see, in every group of friends, there is that one guy who gives the best relationship advice despite being single since virtually forever. But it doesn’t stop here, far from it. This friend also has the cure to solve those long agonizing lonely nights by setting you up with somebody that seems to have been designed by the heavens above especially for you.

This is Chae Hyungwon for you, 23, blogger, and Seoul’s most renowned matchmaker.

It’s hard to think that somebody as beautiful as Chae Hyungwon is still single. He is tall and slim, with a bewitching look one could not forget, gorgeous round eyes, full lips that revealed a beguiling smile, his styled hair completing the handsome prince appearance. And for the past couple of years, he has been introducing his friends left and right, resulting in some very successful and harmonious couples.

In fact, half of the first couple on his ‘achievements’ list is sitting in front of him right now. The slightly older art graduate could truly be a ray of sunshine most of the time, once you got past his beagle-like excitement. He always seems like such a friendly and confident guy, not caring about anyone’s opinion, nor needing any kind of support from the others. But the truth is the painter has been plagued by certain insecurities for years, especially when it comes to finding a significant other. Minhyuk is like a string of pure electricity, Hyungwon thinks, dangerous on its own, destructive, beautiful to look at, and in need of something or somebody to keep him stable.

Hyungwon and Son Hyunwoo didn’t have the closest of friendships, but they always held amiable conversations when they ran into each other. Hyunwoo was Hyungwon’s swimming team captain in college, and he never scolded his dongsaeng for quitting the team only a few months after he started to show up for practice. In his defense, waking up every day in the early hours of the morning – more like dawn – was really messing up with Hyungwon’s zen. Truthfully, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk seemed polar opposites at first glance, one the antithesis of the other, but that's exactly what helped them balance each other out. It all turned out fine, in the end, Hyunwoo’s patient and gentle nature working miracles on Minhyuk’s impulsive character, while the younger’s infectious optimism brought light into the pseudo bear's life.

His second success was completely accidental, he swears. His roommate, Lim Changkyun, is probably one of the biggest assholes Hyungwon has met so far. Not only does he steal Hyungwon’s sweaters and borrows his books, forgetting to actually give them back, but he also nags endlessly about Hyungwon not doing any chores. Alright, maybe he isn’t such an asshole considering the younger looks after him in his own way without demanding anything in return. Still, Hyungwon wanted to have pesky Changkyun off of his hair so he introduced him to the only other guy he knows to nag more than the ginger – Yoo Kihyun.

The plan had been simple. Get the short engineer to come with him to Kihyun’s cafe, present him to the barista, and then grab popcorn and watch the world burn as the two explosions clash. It quickly backfired when instead of trying to kill each other, the two dwarfs started to shamelessly flirt with one another right in front of him. Needless to say, they’re still dating to this day, much to Hyungwon’s despair, who often finds them in compromising position in the shared apartment.

And then more couples followed, the blogger making a habit of introducing his friends left and right without even realizing what a good match they are until weeks later when he sees them together. By the time Hyungwon hooked up Kihyun’s short bitter best friend, an underground rapper, to one of his hometown friends who was in the same dance crew back in the day*, word spread around that Chae Hyungwon is the ultimate  _Love Guru._ Despite refusing such title thousands of times, the couples who have met through him vehemently insist he has a _gift_ for finding one’s perfect match.

Minhyuk was more excited than anyone about his bestie’s new talent. He even bought tarot cards and cheap crystals to create Hyungwon that perfect image that he could do his "magic" by finding people their matches in the "spiritual world", something people were, accordingly, "totally into". The pastel headed young man got so rapturous over it that he even started to search some alias for Hyungwon, like _Lord Lovecraft_ , and ordered books on chakras and love spells that Hyungwon threw right back into his dopey face to seal the end of that great business plan.

Despite the undeniable success of this potential “career”, it isn’t something the blogger takes seriously, rather he deems groundless the long list of couples that Minhyuk piled up as a reference document. It’s only a pure coincidence that all those people met through him. That doesn’t mean he is not glad his friends found happiness and are part of healthy, loving couples. But he doesn’t want to take any credit for it, romance is not his thing. Now and again he wonders what finding his own ‘match’ would feel like, but he quickly shakes his head at such silly thought. Hyungwon has no interest in finding his other half – he simply believes it does not exist.

“Minhyuk, people can be single and happy at the same time. Stop making those two antonyms,” the tall brunet sighs as the man across from him starts rambling about some guy Hyunwoo knows – and something about the gym? – and how good he and Hyungwon would look together. For a brief moment, he considers accepting Minhyuk’s proposal only to get him off his case. One tiny date wouldn’t hurt that much right? After that, he could simply say things weren’t working out with the guy and go back to his happy single life. But in the end that won’t appease the hyperactive pup either, so he chooses to simply ignore all the ranting and focus on his work.

His mind, however, drifts to an incident that happened perhaps a few weeks ago. Changkyun had kicked him out of the apartment in the middle of the night when he came back from his late shift and found the milk carton empty in the fridge. Again. Of course, it was Hyungwon’s duty to go and get a replacement, because – and quote, “You drank the last bit of milk. Move your ass for once and get a new one, I need my cheerios like yesterday!” There was a certain threat in his roommate’s words that Hyungwon dared not question, not after his last dozen of promises to do groceries had been broken and Changkyun was the one who had to run to the supermarket every darn time.

So there he was, sometime past midnight, standing in front of the nearby minimarket's freezer, in his oversized comfortable hoodie and some joggers he grabbed in his somnambulist state, which were too short on his long legs and exposed his calves (on a close inspection, he realized they actually belonged to Changkyun). It wasn’t his best look by far, so why did he have to run into the literal Korean version of Adonis at that moment? The guy had a well-built frame that would put Captain America to shame, his black hair was swept back under a cap, and that white tank top seemed about to pop. And, above all, Hyungwon swears he never saw a guy wear such short booty shorts.

The brunet could do nothing but stare and try not to drool (too much), when their hands reached for the same cup of ramen like they were in some kind of rom-com. The electric sparks flying between them at the brief touch made Hyungwon look up in the stranger’s eyes and, gosh, he’d never seen more beautiful obsidian orbs. His breath was promptly knocked out of his lungs when Adonis offered him a gummy smile and, well, if this was a dream Hyungwon didn’t want to wake up. The slightly awkward silence was dismissed when the handsome man spoke up, a smirk curling at his lips, “You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line.”

Before the other could even retort to that, Big Bang’s _Bae Bae_ started blasting loudly and both men fish for their phones. Hyungwon’s eyes widened even more with the realization that they had the same ringtone, but he didn’t get the chance to comment on it with an impatient Changkyun chewing his ear off and telling him to hurry back home with the damn milk. The stranger seemed to be in some kind of predicament as well, judging by the scrunch of his nose and how often he said, “Calm down, eomma.” Not that Hyungwon was eavesdropping, that would be plain creepy and rude. 

And that’s all the interaction he got with the beautiful stranger – a cheesy pickup line, no name, no phone number. As the days passed, Hyungwon convinced himself it probably didn’t even happen. After all, he did fall asleep watching some corny chick-flick before Changkyun sent him on a hunt, so that charming man could very well just be a flicker of his imagination, induced by the utter lack of romance in his life (unless you count matchmaking others as some kind of passive romance). Perhaps he’d accept a date if it were that guy, but what were the chances of running into Adonis again?

Eventually, Hyungwon snaps out of his reverie just as Minhyuk’s big mouth tires down from talking with no break. The artist then gets up and leaves his best friend alone to finish his article, but swears to set him up on a date with the guy Hyunwoo knows, even if it’s the last thing he does. The threat is, of course, completed with a dramatic door slam that gets Kihyun spilling curses and Hyungwon rolling his eyes. “All those drama club activities in college fried his brain,” the shorter guy mumbles when he brings Hyungwon his third and last coffee for the day. The blogger quietly agrees with the barista, but something tells him Minhyuk wasn’t joking with his threat.

 

_***_

  

The following days respect the same pattern Hyungwon’s had for years. Before going to his own workplace, Changkyun throws him on the doormat each morning – early noon – so he’ll be motivated to get some fresh air and not lock himself up in his bedroom, where he’d waste the day sleeping. Hyungwon starts to wonder if his roommate thinks he is a pet of sorts, since Changkyun makes sure he gets walked and fed.

One time though, the routine is only slightly broken. After almost a week since the ominous date-threat, their neighbor Jooheon accompanies him to Kihyun’s cafe where they have breakfast together before the younger goes to run some errands. Nothing would be out of the ordinary if it weren’t for the way Jooheon kept glancing back and forth between his watch and Kihyun who was standing behind the bar. To make things even more suspicious, the little devil keeps eying the blogger now and then as if he to assure himself Hyungwon won’t run away (or evaporate into thin air).

The tall man decides to ignore all these curious facts and turns his attention to his social media accounts instead. As a blogger, he has to be very active on such sites in order to stay relevant to the public, but Hyungwon doesn’t mind it much. It’s a lifestyle that allows him to spend half of his day in cafes after all – even if he ever only goes to Mirror café – so there’s nothing to complain about. As he refreshes his timeline for the fourth time, Hyungwon checks the time and notices it’s three thirty already. And just as he expected, soon enough there’s a bell jingle from the door signaling another customer. Then, there are footsteps approaching his table.

Figures Minhyuk stopped by again during his coffee break to bother the matchmaker about finding his own half so his image doesn’t get tarnished. But when Hyungwon looks up from the laptop’s screen to shoo the chatterbox away, his eyes meet those deep obsidian orbs from the market once more. _No way_.

“Hi, I’m Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me?”

Shin Hoseok, 24, personal trainer, and Hyungwon’s apparent blind date chosen by Minhyuk.

Also known as _Korean Adonis met in the middle of the night after asshole roommate sent Hyungwon to buy milk_.

Hyungwon, once again, is reduced to a mute turtle who keeps snapping his mouth open without the power to articulate any legit word. And just like last time, the hot stranger runs into him the day he skipped looking in the mirror and got dressed with whatever clothes he could find lying around in his room, resulting in probably the most unflattering outfit ever. But the handsome black haired doesn’t seem to mind, in fact, he appears to have missed Hyungwon’s lack of invitation to join him for coffee as he occupies the seat across from him.

“I was actually blinded by your beauty last time. I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purpose.” The cocky smirk plastered on those full lips is so distracting, Hyungwon almost doesn’t register the overall cheesiness of the line. He snorts lightly, not believing this guy has already used _three_ pick-up lines on him in the whole ten minutes they’ve ever spent in each other’s company. He doesn’t have to turn his head to know Kihyun is live-tweeting about this date. Wait, does this guy think this is a date?

“It’s rude to demand such info, when you haven’t even introduced yourself,” Hyungwon replies, trying to keep his tone even and collected. He’s got this. Just because the guy looks ripped out of his wildest dreams doesn’t mean he’s gonna get flustered in front of him. He sips from his cold beverage to cover up any nervousness that might show by exuding sassiness. He’s got this.

“Ah, my apologies. I’m Shin Hoseok, but some call me Wonho. Born in March ‘93, blood type B,” The muscular man introduces himself and Hyungwon feels relieved there was no other cheesy line. “What about you beautiful, do you have a name or can I just call you mine?” He spoke too fast. That infuriating grin only gets wider by the second and Hyungwon holds himself from pinching his thigh to see if this is real – or slapping that guy across his appealing face. Hyungwon looks around the cafe in search of some hidden camera because there is _no way_ somebody could be this freaking corny. What kind of person uses these k-drama worthy pickup lines in real life?

“If you are indeed Mr. Right, Shin Hoseok, then you should already know it,” Hyungwon smugly answers crossing his arms. He won’t be outdone at this game, nor will he divulge any sort of information to the athletic man in front of him. Hoseok, as the other introduced himself, can’t expect to just waltz into the cafe and have Hyungwon fall in his arms, right? On the face of things, this seems to be just the case when the black haired’s jaw drops to the floor and his dark eyes glaze over with astonishment.

Unbelievable, Hyungwon thinks as his own eyes narrow dangerously. Just his luck the blind date turned out to be a fuckboy who’s all bark and no bite.

However, the older of the two quickly recovers from his staggered state and shows off what aces he has left up his sleeve. “I'm not a big fan of your last name but don't worry, I can change that,” his voice drops slightly as if he was letting Hyungwon in on a secret, each word pronounced in a sultry way that shouldn’t make the blogger’s heart beat faster, yet _it does_. And then to top it all off, Hoseok winks like he knows the game is already won. Checkmate, it says.

A _fucking_ wink. The nerve!

Hyungwon’s face is flooded by a pretty shade of red that he solemnly blames on embarrassment and not on being flustered by this douche. He cannot believe Minhyuk set him up with this arrogant prick, how could the crazy dye boy think he and this Hoseok would ever work out? Sure, the guy is attractive, that word actually doesn’t do him justice but Hyungwon’s mind can’t come up with something better at the moment - those arms were too distracting. Still, looks aren’t what he’s looking for in a partner and he won’t accept somebody just because they meet all his criteria in terms of appearance.

One of his biggest flaws, the lithe man admits, has always been his idealistic side that didn’t let him settle for anything less. He wants to be able to hold long conversations on any topic that crosses his mind regardless of the late hours. He wants somebody who appreciates him for more than his looks (which hasn’t happened a lot in the past, mind you). He dreams about going to new places together and exploring the world without being afraid to hold hands, because they love each other so much the world could burn around them and they wouldn’t notice, too lost in their own bubble. Can Hoseok provide him all this? Hyungwon seriously doubts it when the other flirts so shamelessly.

“Please do change Hyungwon’s last name. Anything would work better than Chae.” Kihyun, the damn traitor, speaks up as he brings the new customer a menu and grins devilishly at the blogger. Of course, Kihyun is on his demon twin’s side in this whole ordeal! Was Jooheon into this as well and that’s why he acted so strange? By now Hyungwon is paranoid enough to think that even Changkyun is somehow involved. Seizing the opportunity, Hoseok’s captivating smirk makes its appearance again and those sinful looking lips start moving and draw Hyungwon’s gaze to them. They look so soft and kissable.

“By chance, gorgeous, is your name Chae Hyungwon?” The younger huffs annoyed and pointedly looks away, chewing on his lower lip to keep a snarky bite at bay. Can this guy not get a hint when somebody’s not interested? And who allowed him to give Hyungwon such corny pet names. When Kihyun comes for Hoseok’s order and the older picks Americano since his date wasn’t on the menu, a distressed groan escapes said date. The brunet promptly buries his pretty face in his palms thinking that if he stayed like an ostrich with his head in the sand, Hoseok will get bored and leave him alone eventually.

Perhaps the cheesy pickup lines will also stop embarrassing him further. After all, it’s not too much to ask for the other to speak like a normal human being. “So a Won and a Won, do you know what that means? Jackpot!” Except, of course, it is when the man across from him is Shin Hoseok. The lack of response to his well-thought joke brings an adorable pout on the bulky man’s face that diminishes his overall alpha image into that of a cute bunny’s. Hyungwon finds himself actually preferring it to those atrocious punch lines and cocky smirk.

Maybe now they can have a decent conversation, he’s not that heartless to leave the black haired high and dry without a proper chance for them to get to know each other. Their eyes lock for a brief second, those electric sparks fly again and creep up the blogger’s spine, bringing small goosebumps on his pale skin. Hyungwon takes it as a telltale sign that there is something more here than sheer lust and resolute chemistry. But then Hoseok opens his mouth again and ruins everything. “So, what do you do for a living besides always making all the men excited and warm all over?”

The cheerful tone and happy smile quickly die down when he notices the younger’s glare. By now Hyungwon is fed up with this blind date and he’s got a death sentence to deliver to Minhyuk soon enough. So with the most blank expression he can muster, he slowly utters his next words with as much menace as possible. “If you say something cheesy like that one more time, I’m getting my things and I’m out that door in an instant, got it?”  The threat seems to work when Hoseok suddenly pales, probably imagining the unwanted scenario. Good, Hyungwon thinks. The guy needs to finally learn his place.

Something clicks inside Hoseok’s head as he suddenly changes his approach one hundred eighty degrees, throwing away the goofy attitude and seduction games. “Okay, then I’ll say something even more cheesy and you might get pissed, but it is the bare truth. I couldn’t stop thinking about you since I saw you in the market. It’s hard to forget the face of an angel.” When Hyungwon puts his laptop in its bag and prepares to get up, a tight grip on his wrist stops him. He looks down into Hoseok’s hopeful eyes and that little pout makes his heart throb and give in to the unspoken request. So he sits back down to hear the end of the story.

“After that, I started comparing everyone who approached me with you, but of course nobody came even close. And then there you were, calling Hyunwoo when we were at the gym. I was helping him lift weights at the time and when I saw your ID caller photo, hyung almost died because I dropped the weights,” Hoseok continues his confession, a small blush bursting on his cheeks. It makes Hyungwon feel warm inside with butterflies squirming busily in his stomach. “And then I begged him to introduce us. I know it’s pathetic, believe me, I do know,” the older chuckles dryly. “I’m not this sappy usually but… There’s no need for you to pass in front of me twice to make me believe in love at first sight.”

The gentle, genuine smile on Hoseok’s face is enough this time to make Hyungwon stop doubting that everybody has a half waiting for them out there. Hoseok exposed his soul through those soft words and successfully melted his date’s composure and his prejudice of the other being all looks and no depth. _Love at first sight_. Is it possible even for him? He certainly didn’t forget meeting Hoseok that one night, nor did he stop thinking of what would happen if they met again.

“Okay then, let’s take it from zero,” Hyungwon suggests holding out his hand. “I’m Chae Hyungwon.” Hoseok’s smile is truly mesmerizing as he takes the blogger’s hand into his own and introduces himself again as well. The smile stays in place when he brings the delicate palm up to his lips before planting a soft kiss on the knuckles.

Their conversation flows smoothly from there as the two slowly discover more about themselves. Hyungwon is pleasantly surprised to find out just how much they have in common, while Hoseok exclaims they complete each other whenever their tastes are polar opposites. Kihyun has to kick them out at a point before the sun sets, tired and wishing to go have dinner with his own boyfriend. At the mention of a meal, Hoseok quickly perks up and invites Hyungwon to have some ramen together (since that’s what they both reached for in the market), prolonging this date even more. By the time the moon rose up to the center of the sky, Hyungwon completely forgot his murderous thoughts towards Minhyuk. He was too caught up kissing Hoseok on a bench by the Han river, no intention of parting too soon.

Hyungwon’s schedule goes like clockwork. But perhaps he can find where to fit Hoseok in his life. And so, the matchmaker found his match.

 

_***_

 

Minhyuk, however, started to regret going through all the trouble of plotting a blind date for these two when Hyungwon’s matchmaker services were endangered. Soon after the blogger and Hoseok became a couple, most of Hyungwon’s time was allocated solely to the personal trainer. Of course, there were certain perks for the pastel haired about Hyungwon dating somebody. For example, going on double dates because Hyunwoo and Hoseok were such good friends was a very fun experience.

But those happened sparsely since more than anything, the athletic guy tried to spend every breathing moment alone with his boyfriend. If he could, he’d probably lock themselves in his apartment away from the whole world. Which becomes really inconvenient for Minhyuk when Hyungwon starts to answer his phone only after the third missed call.

“I’m trying to have sex with my hot boyfriend right now!” Hyungwon shouts in the speaker as Hoseok kisses his way done the lean abdomen beneath his lips. There are low moans and heaved sighs following the tender action and despite how disturbing the image is for the chatterbox, he doesn’t hang up yet. Instead, Minhyuk insists fiercely on how urgent the needs of _Lord_ _Lovecraft_ ’s latest customer are, which makes Hyungwon snap at him again. “I don’t care if your friend needs his soulmate. My own soulmate needs to get laid right this second. So don’t call again, bye!!”

There are some muffled words spoken on the background while the painter begs his best friend to help him out just this once, but Hyungwon is determined to not give up his upcoming steamy session. “Oh, and Hoseok wants you to shut down that stupid matchmaker blog. He’s tired of prying secret admirers away and so am I,” before Minhyuk can protest about how great the business is going, the matchmaker stresses out how there will be no further negations on this topic. “And if you don’t, then he’s going to throw Hyunwoo in the lockers with his fanboys.”

The line goes silent after another loud mewl, leaving Minhyuk to weep for having such an ungrateful dongsaeng. At least, he has Hyunwoo to listen to his (perfectly justified) whining.

**Author's Note:**

> *couldn't help mentioning bts Yoongi and Hoseok in there
> 
> Why is it so easy to write cheesy Wonho and why is Minhyuk always the one who suffers at the end?  
> Hope y'all enjoyed this ^^


End file.
